boffandomcom-20200223-history
Rhapala Region
Rhapala Region is a region of the world in Breath of Fire III. Story After leaving Eastern Wyndia through the Eastern Checkpoint, while still being on the bridge, Garr explains Nina he brought her with him, because he believes that Ryu uses his powers only when he wants to protect her. While Ryu tries to hide it, Nina stops him and tells him she wants to become stronger. This way he won't have to use his powers to protect her and won't get in trouble for using them anymore. Upon arriving in Rhapala, where they planned to take a boat to the Urkan Region, they are informed, that no boat is coming since the Lighthouse is not working. And full of monsters, which is why the Porter's Guild can't repair it. They are also told, that the land route cannot be used, because Mt. Zublo erupted not long ago and the lava cut off the road. Since they have nothing to do, Nina decides to help Beyd confessing to Shadis, as they apparently feelings for each other. This results in the party training Beyd, so he can repair the lighthouse. But before he can do this, Zig challenges him, resulting in Zig's defeat and Beyd's arm bond due to an injury from the fight (even if he was not hurt...). But the party is given permission by Beyd to repair the Lighthouse, which they do. Since the boat isn't coming regardless, they are then given permission to take the old trade route through Mt. Zublo, which they then use. During the Adolescent chapter, Ryu and the party (now consisting of all six members), need to get to Angel Tower again in order for Ryu and Garr to learn the truth about the Dragon War and why the Brood needed to be destroyed. However, just like last time, there is no boat available to them, as it was damaged (it's revealed that the Black Ship, while drifting in the Inner Sea, unintentionally cross paths with it and damaged the ship). However, this time the road around Mt. Zublo is clear, so the party can use it instead. When they get to Angel Tower, Garr hopes that God will come to the top of the tower so they can get the answers the party seeks. However, instead, Deis appears, stating that she needs to be freed in order for them to gain what they seek. In order to free Deis they then go to Cliff, to meet Guardian Gaist, whom Ryu defeats, releasing her in the process. Inside a cave in Mt. Zublo, Deis' lair, Ryu then learns from her, that their target, god, is found on the other side of the outer sea, an ocean claimed to be not crossable. Since they have no choice but trying, they go to Rhapala in the hope of getting a ship to cross the ocean. Since the boat is still not there, they then depart for Junk Town, for they know the boat and Beyd, now guildmaster, are there. With a boat acquired, the party then tries to cross the outer sea, which fails royally due to the waves being bigger than the boat itself. Zig, the party's coxswain, then suggests to find the legendary mariner, a mariner told to have crossed the ocean. But since it's a legend, Zig doesn't even know, if this mariner even exists (duh!), and suggests asking the mayor of Parch, as he seems to be the only person who actually knows something about the legendary mariner. After meeting the mayor, and making him some Shisu, they get a seamap, with which they are able to find the legendary mariner. He then tells them, that he actually is from the other side and got here as a stowaway on the black ship. The party then eventually decides to ram the black ship, as this is the only idea that works for getting onto it. After taking over the ship, they then leave towards the other side of the ocean. Notable Locations *Rhapala *Wharf *Lighthouse *Parch *Cliff *Mt. Zublo Notable Characters *Giotto (Master, ? region west to southwest of Rhapala, at the end of some beach) Game Data *The Thunder gene is located at a hut north-west of the checkpoint bridge. *A Manillo shop can be found in the fishing spot near Cliff Category:Breath of Fire III Regions Category:Breath of Fire III Locations